Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack and Black
by Davey Jones' Girl
Summary: Three men. Two women. One really strange custody battle. Plus some fun sword fights :P Please review! Just completed!
1. A Call to Arms

**A/N: It's 3:10 in the morning, we're hyper, and we're bored. W00t!**

**Disclaimer: PotC characters are not ours. New characters are. Anyway…**

"Well, Will, I have some news for you." Elizabeth Turner said, putting down her glass of tea. The windows were open and the wind coming off the oceans outside Port Royal, Jamaica filled the house with the salty smell of the sea. Her husband also put down his glass of tea, and looked at her confusedly.

"What is it?"

"I…well it's… Will I have-" It was then that the two jumped at a sudden commotion from down in the streets. They heard boots pounding up towards their house, and Will instinctively grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her away from the door as it flew open, and the man who'd just run in turned around quickly to shut and lock it. When he turned around, they both sighed in relief and annoyance.

"What are you doing back here? The whole Navy is after you!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, I've come with a bit of a mission for you, mate." Captain Jack Sparrow walked over to the table, examining the tea cups.

"You are not taking my good china!" Elizabeth exclaimed, striding over and snatching her precious cups from the pirate's hands.

"What, was I interrupting something love?"

"As a matter of fact, y-" She started.

"Great, then you don't mind my asking a favor."

"What do you want this time, Jack?" Will asked.

"I want your help on a…recovery mission, as it were."

"Some valuable possession of mine-"

"So someone stole from a bloody pirate, why should you come dragging us into this!" Elizabeth nearly screamed at Jack.

"Bit of a temper has she? What's gotten up her-"

"Now's not the time, Jack…she's been in a bit of a mood lately." Will glanced at Elizabeth, who looked aggravated at the men's ignorance.

"I most certainly have not!" The maid came in upon hearing the commotion, but stopped in the doorway. She looked from Elizabeth with her death grip on her 'good china' to Jack in his piratical clothing. Will told her to take Elizabeth upstairs and to fix her up for bed, and he proceeded to talk with Jack.

"So mate, are you in for another adventure?"

"Jack, I can't."

"But you're a pirate, why not?"

"I'm a married pirate. I can't be running around like that anymore."

"Well sure you can, your father-"

"Don't bring him into this! What about your old crew?"

"They haven't the interest. But if you come to Tortuga with me, mate, we can find me a new crew, sail back here to let you off, and then we'll go raid pillage plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasly black guts out. What do you say?"

"Fine, but only to find you a crew."

"Agreed." Jack walked up to the door, then turned back around. "Might I stay for the night? The Navy…"

"Fine. " Will sighed and arranged for jack to stay the night.

The next morning, Jack and Will walked quietly downstairs to the door.

"This doesn't feel right." Will mumbled. "Can't I leave her a note?"

"No! We have to go now!" the two walked quickly to the door, but stopped when they heard her voice.

"Just where do you think you're going, William Turner?" Will winced and turned around, looking at his angry wife standing at the top of the stairs.

"I…we…I'm going to help Jack find a crew. Then I'll be back."

"And I wasn't to come?"

"Tortuga is no place for a lady, love, especially a lady as charming and wonderful as yourself. This is man's work. We'll be back." Jack turned Will around and headed for the door.

"Fine, but you'll both regret this!" Elizabeth yelled after them.

Jack and Will ran silently towards Jack's small boat.

"We're sailing to Tortuga in this?" He asked skeptically.

"No, we're rowing around the island to where my ship is hidden from the Navy and we'll sail to Tortuga on that." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone. The two managed to slip past the Navy and were well out to sea before Will asked the question.

"What are we recovering, Jack?"

"Somebo…some_thing_ very important. Now are you going to interrogate me or sail the bloody ship?" The two were well on their way to Tortuga, completely unawares that they were being followed.

After Will and Jack had left the house, Elizabeth packed a bag and ran down to the docks. She'd learned a thing or two from being married to a pirate, and she definitely knew how to sneak on a ship. Especially a British ship and as she was the governor's daughter. She hid in the lower decks of the Dauntless and waited till they set sail to peek out.

Once she was sure they were out to sea, she presented herself to the crew. Mullroy panicked and immediately brought her to Commodore Norrington, who secured her a private quarter on board. She then explained that they had to change course.

"Miss…Turner, are you well?"

"No, I'm rather ill, my husband left me for some wild goose chase with a pirate desperate to reclaim treasure some one stole from him that he more likely than not took from some other fellow in the first place!"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Set a course for off Tortugan shores, we'll intercept them!"

"Miss Turner, do you know what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes, and I am asking you as a dear friend and as…a very important person in my life. Please do this for me."

"Very well. Are we dropping you off at Port Royal?"

"No. I'm coming with you."

"Fine." Norrington turned and walked out the door. Elizabeth sighed and sat down.

"That man is in huge trouble when we find him," she said, her hand on her abdomen.

"Ah, Tortuga." Jack inhaled deeply and walked towards the old inn where he met so many interesting people. They ordered a table in the back room and sat discussing. "I should find us a crew. I'll ask around. I'll ask the owner.

Jack walked casually over to a brunette carrying a tray of mugs.

"Miss, might you know any good sailors about?"

"It's Alfhild, not Miss, and I'm only the owner of the god forsaken tavern, how in god's name would I know any sailors?"

"Well you're a pretty girl, you'd get around…" Se angrily slammed down her tray of mugs and chucked one at Jack's head.

"Fine, then you're not a pretty one…" he ducked as another mug shattered on the wall beside his head.

"Jack Sparrow, you are the absolutely most awful pirate I have ever had the misfortune of knowing!" She took what was left of her mugs and went behind the counter, yelling something to a girl in the kitchen.

"Myra! Our belov'd friend Mr. Sparrow's back…"

"Oh god, not that bloo'y pirate ag'in."

"Yeah, 'im. 'E needs a crew, as it were."

"A crew? Wha' for?"

"God only knows what 'e wants now."

"Ain't no sailors here we can point 'im to."

"Sure you don't know anybody here who possibly can sail?" Jack interrupted.

"NO!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Right then. Perhaps you can help me…"

"How's that?" Alfhild asked annoyed.

"I need this poor buggar drunk." Jack said, nodding towards Will, who was fending off a local whore.

"Well, if there's one thin' we can do, love, it be to make drunkards out of sailors, or pirates, or any man really. Brin' on the rum, Myra!"

"Ye' ma'am!" Myra gave Jack double rum and in no time at all Will had passed out.

"Thanks love. Perhaps if you've got nothing to do-"

"Sparrow, you get out of my bloo'y tavern NOW!"

"Aw, give him peace, Alfhild. He's jus' a pirate. Like me daddy. Poor soul. Met Davy Jones he di'."

"Did he, then? It's too bad." Jack dragged Will out of the tavern and down the streets of Tortuga to their ship.

"Jack! If ye ain't got youself a crew, ye'll be needin' a cook." Myra ran out into the street after them.

"Can you cook?"

"I ain't the best but I serve in a tavern!"

"Full of drunks…"

"Food is food!"

"And ye'll be glad to know I can swordplay with the best of 'em!" Alfhild came running out after them. "So I'll come with ya three, too."

"If it weren't for the likes of Anna-Maria, I'd not let lady's such as yourselves on board, but…if you insist-"

"Ye ain't got nobody else!" Myra exclaimed.

Jack nodded and they all dragged Will back to the ship.


	2. Jacques Albatross

Elizabeth looked around the room she was in. She was staying in a private room with a young French girl. She sat and stared out the window, and spoke to no one. She only responded to anything when some one mentioned pirate. Elizabeth sighed and looked out the window. Bad idea. She ran up to the decks and barely reached the rail in time.

"Is something up with her?" One of the crew members asked.

"I don't know." Mullroy responded. "She's sailed before and not a seasick spot anywhere."

"What's gotten her now?"

"Not sure. She was fine last evening."

"But yesterday morning she was sick."

"And now this morning, too."

"Think it's got to do with the weight she's been putting on?"

"Not sure."

"And she's moody, it could be scurvy."

"Shall we warn Norrington?"

Just then someone yelled from the top yard. "Ship ho! Pirates by their looks!"

The ship was instantly bustling with crew members running left and right to man the guns and sails. Elizabeth was sent below decks as the Dauntless pulled up against the Fortune.

"Fortune my lady ass," Myra muttered to Alfhild when they saw the Dauntless. The Navy pulled up and brought the four to their ship's decks and presented them to Norrington.

"Alfhild?" Myra asked.

"Myra?" Alfhild asked. The two nodded as if in agreement and started pleading at the same time.

"Oh god, than' ye sooooooo much, love!"

"Ye'r such the gen'leman!"

"Those bloo'y pirates, they ki'napped us from Tortuga they di'!"

"Thank you for saving us!" They both ran to a shocked Norrington, hugging him and running below decks.

"Bloody whores." Jack murmured, looking nervously between the drunk Will and Norrington. "Now, I'm sure you'll be wanting me to explain myself," Jack started.

"No. Lock these two in the brig." Norrington turned away.

"Commodore, should we bring them to Miss-"

"No! To the brig." Mullroy dragged the two men down to the brig, slamming the door on the cage-like structure in the lower hold.

Elizabeth strolled around on deck with the young French girl at her side. She hadn't said a word to Elizabeth but she did look at her when she went to take a walk. Elizabeth asked if she wanted to walk about the deck with her. The little girl nodded and followed her around ever since.

"Commodore," Elizabeth stopped him as they walked around the upper decks. "What was the commotion we heard up here earlier?"

"Well we caught a couple of pirates, Miss Turner, but no reason to be alarmed. Best stay away from the brig though."

"Un pirate?" The little girl asked excitedly. "Mon père est un pirate!"

"She does speak," Norington said, mystified.

"But only in French. She responds to pirate…"

"Little Girl-" Norrington started.

"Augusta!" She insisted. "Je m'appelle est Augusta!"

"Augusta, what do you know about pirates?"

"Mon père est un pirate!"

"Who is your father?"

"Jacques Albatross!"

"Jacque Albatross?"

"Augusta," Elizabeth lowered herself to Augusta's level and looked her in the eye, "Are you sure it's albatross?"

"Non."

"Is it a bird of some sort?"

"Oui."

"Hawk?"

"Non."

"Eagle?"

"Non."

"Sparrow?"

"Oui, oui! Sparrow! Mon père est un pirate, Jacques Sparrow."

"Funny," Norrington said. "If it was jack Sparrow, I'd have to say we had him on board."

"But she's French!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"And Jack hates the French." Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh and walked quickly to the stairwell that led down to the brig.

"Is there a Jacques Albatross down there?" She called down.

"Nope! No Albatrosses down here, too crowded for them!" Will yelled, still drunk.

"Well, is there a Jacques Sparrow?" Elizabeth yelled down.

"Oh buggar," Jack mumbled.

"What's wrong mate?" Will asked.

"There's only two people who call me Jacques."

"Jacques is French…you hate the French mate. Bloody frogs." Will fell over.

"Yeah, and those two people are most of the bloody reason why." He mumbled.

"And who are those two people?" Elizabeth yelled down.

"My wife and my daughter."


	3. Two to Call Him Jacques

**A/N: It's now 5:40 in the morning and we're still going! W00h00!**

"Your what?" Will asked, failing miserably at attempting to stand.

"William Turner, what have you done?" Elizabeth called.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around confused.

"Up here!" She yelled down at him.

"Sorry mate. It's your wife." Jack told him.

"My wife? Am I in trouble?"

"YES!" she screamed down at him. The whole ship was then rocked by the sound of cannon fire.

"Get down!" Norrington yelled. Augusta and Elizabeth ran down towards the brig and huddled down in a corner.

"Sorry mate, but I've no fancy ter get 'it by one o' those buggars!" Myra came flying down the ladder, closely followed by Alfhild. They both ran down to the brig, where Myra and Alfhild slapped jack across the face on each side.

"Ow, what's that for!"

"It's a bloo'y gift from us bloo'y 'hores!" Alfhild said angrily."

"And I expected be'er from you, _Jacques!_" Myra said.

"You did?" Every person present stared at her in amazement.

"I did?" She said quietly. "Nah, don' think so."

"We're being commandeered!" The scene above deck was chaos compared to the Jack/Jacques-slapping going on below decks. The flag had been spotted. The other crew decided to strike colors, and strike the Jolly Roger they did. The men cowered in fear as the other ship came closer.

She was a two master schooner, with a dragon figurehead. It's jaws were open as if ready to eat the Navy crew whole. The lettering on the side said 'Anne's Revenge'. The men's cowering fear ceased to be when a group of females boarded their ship.

"Ladies," One crew member asked, "Where are the pirates?" One pirate stepped forwards. She was tall with long, raven-black hair. She was dressed in long black pants and a purple corset with black lace. She moved with grace that comes natural to sailors, but she showed no signs of being your typical dainty woman.

"We are the pirates ye lily-livered scallywags!" She exclaimed with a French accent. When she was greeted with laughter, she drew her sword and stepped forward. Her face was inches from Norrington's and her sword was at his throat. "Is some sing funny, Captain?" She asked.

"Uh…no…"

"Tie zem to ze mast!" She ordered. Her crew of all female pirates ran to obey her commands and within seconds the entire crew was tied to the main mast. "Vider la prison! Trouver n'importe quels prisonniers et les amène moi!" She ordered in French. Her crew scurried below decks and came up with Myra, Alfhild, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack, who was hiding Augusta behind him. When she saw jack, the French captain strode over to him, swearing in French.

"Le fils d'une chienne!" She walked over and punched him in the face.

"Well I missed you too, Violet." Angrily she kicked him and every male on board fought off the urge to double over in pain as Jack had done.

"I don't suppose that was undeserved, was it Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Enfer oui c'était!" She screamed. "Où ma fille est? Vous êtes un cochon!"

"Mama!" Augusta looked out from behind Jack, and ran over to Violet. She picked up and hugged the little girl, speaking in rapid French.

"Ma fille! Ce monstre terrible vous a effrayé?"

"What is she saying?" Will asked.

"Not anything you'd care, you're drunk!" Elizabeth hissed at him.

"Oh I'm in trouble; I'm in _so_ much trouble…" Jack groaned as he tried to stand.

"And just why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, these are the two people who will ever call me-" Violet cut Jack off.

"Jacques!"


	4. To Port Royal

**A/N: 9:45 with no sleep and we're still going! This story is bound to get REALLY RANDOM!FYI the funky spellings you've been seeing and are seeing are accents, both French and Tortugan 'hick'.**

Jack winced at Violet's voice. He hated being called Jacques.

"Jacques!"

"Yes, Violet?"

"My daughter…All of you, a word wis my…old friend, yez?" The crew pointed out the captain's quarters and Violet, Augusta and Jack all went inside. Violet put Augusta down then turned all her maternal rage on Jack.

"Vous êtes un monstre ! How dare you take ze kids from me when I have worked so hard to take care of zem! And you, running about wis your little friends, being a pirate! Où notre enfant est? You cannot hide her from me!

"Other child?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Our other daughter, Meester Captain Jacques Sparrow!"

"What?"

"Charlotte! Où au nom de Dieu est notre fille!" She was near hysterics now and Jack was more than a bit scared of her. "Don't tell me zat you 'ave no girl!"

"Well…I don't have a boy either…"

"Jacque! If you have no more of our children, zen who ze he-"

"The old crew!"

"What 'old crew'?"

"My old pirate crew. They want revenge!"

"Oh don't you dare go starting zoze little drama charades you call excitement!"

"Well then, I'll have to go and get MY daughter by myself then, won't I?"

"You most certainly will not!"

"Oh, Violet, we can't both stay here it's simply too dangerous."

"Well zen, we must reach a consensus."

"What are you going on about?"

"Well we can't leave Augusta unsupervised, not like you would. She must stay wis some person and we must watch ze Navy and to let you go off fighting imaginary pirates on your own? Never!"

"No no no no, love, it's simple. You and Elizabeth and your pretty little crew of pirates stay here, you watch the ship, watch Elizabeth, she's ill you know; watch Augusta, what have you. I'll take my drunk friend Will and the Navy prats with me and we'll go hunt down my old crew!"

"And never see you or ze child of ours ever again? I don't sink so meester Sparrow!"

"I can't just leave and not come back, I've got Will and Elizabeth to consider!"

"Augusta, love, go outside and play wis your lovely uncle William, s'il vous plait."

"Well, I think it's best if I go out to see our lovely captain and request that we go to Tortuga and pick up word of me old crew, as it were." Jack turned to walk out of the room and find Norrington. He turned around to the sound of a chair being lifted off of the floor of the room. The last thing he saw was an angry Violet swinging the chair at his head.

"Sorry Jack, love," Violet said in perfect English to her unconscious ex-suitor. "But I think I know more about the location of our other daughter a tad bit better than you. And I think it's time you shut your damn mouth and listen to a woman for once."

Violet stepped out on deck to find Norrington and Elizabeth standing and waiting for orders.

"Norrington," Violet said, "I believe you should turn us to Port Royal immediately."

"On the contrary, Miss Black," Norrington said back. "I believe we were off to Tortuga."

"On the contrary, Captain, I believe the one who gave you the orders to go to Tortuga is both a pirate who cannot be trusted and unconscious in your cabin. Also, you're ship is being held under siege by a band of pirates." She leaned in close to him, her face inches from his. "You're not in a position to tell me where we're going now, are you?"

"I don't believe so." Norrington looked angrily at violet, then went back into his office. Violet suppressed a smile as she heard what she believed to be Norrington kicking jack's unconscious body.

"Well then, Elizabeth," she said, turning to her, "Your father is the governor, is he not?"

"He is."

"Well then, you'll work to our advantage, won't you now?"

"How so?"

"Oh, I'm formulating a plan. Where's my Augusta?"

"She's down in the brig with Will, he's…You… you're-"

"Yes, I've mastered both English and French. I can speak English without the French accent and French without the English accent."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, I'm going to find my daughter. But that Will Turner," Violet said, turning to Elizabeth again, "He's quite the catch." Violet smirked, then went below decks to see her daughter. Elizabeth only stared at her as she descended.

**A/N: FYI this chapter was finished during the day a month after we started it, so it's not as random or creepy or insane. We're going to pull another all-nighter and get loaded on sugar, then the story will get more hyper-crazy-fun, as only we can do.**


	5. The Plan

**A/N: It's now 12:10 AM and we're back on sugar. W00h00! Anyways, chapter…um…5 now is it? Well, whatever number it is, here's the next chapter. FUN!**

"Elizabeth, you're going in when we land at Port Royal." Violet and Elizabeth sat huddled together in the female's cabin on board the Navy ship, while Violet's crew was following them on her ship. Augusta was asleep and the men were out on decks keeping watch. Violet was explaining to Elizabeth the whole plan before they arrived at Port Royal.

"When we land you are to be in your best attire. You're going to pay a little visit to your daddy."

"What?"

"Listen to me love. I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once." Elizabeth listened carefully as Violet revealed the plan. She did as she was told. She stayed below decks as the men sailed the ship expertly into the harbor. She was dressed prim and proper, and so no one questioned her when she walked down the plank to the main pier with a sober Will, who was no longer suffering from severe hangover.

They took a coach up to the mansion owned by Elizabeth's father, the Governor Weatherby Swann. Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage, followed by Will, who was completely oblivious to the fact that she had skipped out on the corset for multiple reasons. The two walked up to the front door of the mansion and knocked.

"Miss Swann! Or should I be saying Missus Turner?" The maid who had helped Elizabeth hide from Pintel and Ragetti when she was first kidnapped answered the door and was overjoyed to see her old friend.

"It's Missus Turner now," William said, walking Elizabeth into the mansion.

"Governor! There's two here to see you!" The maid called into the wide mansion interior. The governor appeared in a doorway, and was also overjoyed at seeing his only daughter. However, his joy in seeing his son-in-law was a bit questionable. After a round of welcoming embraces, Elizabeth looked past her father's shoulder to see three more figures standing in the doorway.

"Lord Beckett?"

"Yes, Missus Turner."

"Father, what is he doing here?" Fear shadowed both Elizabeth's and Will's face.

"I have come to negotiate a trade in common African goods with your father."

"Ah, Well, I'll have my two acquaintances and their traveling companions on their way." While Elizabeth and Will shared an awkward tea with Beckett, his wife, and the other man, Violet was having a fit on the Navy ship.

"Jacques Sparrow!" She yelled at him from across the room. "You are going to shut your beeg, fat mous and stuff your egotistical macho piracy ideas up your-"

"Yes, love, I know."

"And you're going to do as I say! Now get into your good coat!"

"I am."

"Am what?"

"In my good coat."

"Not zat filcy pirate swag, surely, zat's not…"

"It is."

"Men." Violet rolled her eyes, then began to pace.

"We need to find you a good coat as you'll be portraying a very important man of ze parliament."

"Oh goody."

"Where can we find a good coat for you?"

"Well Norrington has a bit of shiny on his personhood that I'd not mind heaving a go in."

"Well, it'll do. He won't give it to you easily."

"All the more fun, love."

"You haven't called me love in quite some time, Jacques Sparrow."

"Don't get used to it."

"What? You don't sink we can still-"

"What is it with women and commitment?" Jack muttered as he strolled casually into Norrington's office, receiving only a glare from Violet.

"Mister Sparrow, I would appreciate you not attempting to-" Norrinton's sentence was cut short by Jack's fist colliding with his face.

"Not a bad job," Violet said a little while later as Jack came out with the fancy

suit Norrington was wearing and the powdered wig on his head.

"Yes, well, I've always fancied the coat."

"Well, I was referring to ze man tied to ze desk chair in his long johns, but ze coat looks good, too."

"Well."

"Well, I'll trust you to stay an honest man as you help me into my dress, I'm afraid I haven't been in one in such a long time, such a bozer you know…"

"You? In a dress?"

"Aye."

"A real dress?"

"Is zere something funny about zat, Jacques?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well zen, come help me."

"You know, love, in order to get into one set of clothes you'll have to get out of another…"

"Jacques Sparrow, I remember now why my muzzer cried when we ran away togezer. Well, are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, love. Why are we dressing up, as it were?"

"You'll see, Jacques. You'll see."

Elizabeth sat in the chair across from Beckett, with Will and her father at her side. He was explaining himself and the man he was with.

"Lord Greenlee. He is the lord of an English colony in southern Africa. It's quite the fort, really. Masses of cargoes go in and out every day. Gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, the more common goods such as rare spices, cloths and such, and then there's the flesh market."

"You mean to tell me you sell slaves?" Elizabeth stared at Greenlee.

"Indeed I do. Filthy monsters. They live just like animals in these awful grass huts. We're doing them a favor, really."

"Perhaps they are comfortable in their animal huts, Mister Greenlee. Perhaps they are no more savage than we are for exploiting them." Elizabeth sat, anger radiating from her eyes.

"You speak your mind," Greenlee said. "It's not proper for a woman to speak her mind. It's not proper for a woman to think outside what her husband tells her to think. You should correct her unusual behavior immediately," He said, turning his attention to Will.

"Are you suggesting I am to physically harm my wife because she thinks independently?" Will sat, now equally as angry as Elizabeth, who was holding back her new pirate instincts to slit Greenlee's throat.

"It's an age when women are breaking out of their traditional ways, Mister Turner. Some one should show them their place."

"If there is a place for woman in society," Elizabeth said coldly as she stood up, "I can assure you it is not obediently sitting next to a man like his pet dog. If you all will excuse me, I am going to…freshen up a bit before my guests arrive." The group sat talking as Jack, Violet, Myra, and Alfhild sat in the coach on their way up to the mansion. Violet was explaining as much of the plan as she dared to give away, speaking quietly so the driver would not hear them over the clatter of the horse's hooves.

"Theatre faces everyone," Violet said as they stepped out of the carriage. Elizabeth, Will, and the governor opened the door to greet a stunningly dressed Jack Sparrow and Violet in full dress and makeup.

"Father, Elizabeth said to him as he walked into the room. "Meet, um…" She looked at a book on the shelf next to the window. One of the books carried the seal of King George on the spine. "Meet George…Albatross, and his lovely wife-"

"Indigo, Indigo Albatross. My traveling companions, Myra and Alfhild."

"Well, I don't believe I have ever heard of a George Albatross. What is it you do, Mister Albatross?" Greenlee looked skeptically and the two braids in his beard.

"I'm with the parliament, as it were," Jack said still recovering fro the shock of hearing Violet speak in perfect English.

"I am high in the King's court of England and I can assure you, I have never heard of a George Albatross." Becket looked at Jack.

"I'm not much of one to be parading my accomplishments, mate. I don't advertise much, savvy?"

"May I have a glass of water?" The whole group turned to see a little girl standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Augusta?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side as only he could do.

"No, she's Charlotte. An orphan, staying in our house as an honored guest." The governor told her to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Little Miss!" A screechy voice yelled down the stairs. Seconds later a handmaid appeared, flying down the steps and after the girl. "Ah, there you are, Miss! I thought you'd been lost…Oh! Governor…We were just playing a fun little game of hide-and-seek. All the young ones are playing nowadays. Cute kids, aren't they?"

"No, I was thirsty. I came down to get a glass of water."

"Well then! Let's go get you some water then, why don't we?" The two hurried off into the kitchen.

"Abigail, the maid who I put in charge of Charlotte."

"Lovely child. How'd you come by her?"

"It's a bit of a tragedy, really. She was sold to a pirate and then ended up abandoned here. We took her in."

"Pirates? How fascinating."

"Disgusting animals, the lot of them. My Cutler is here to wipe out those nasty scumbags." It was the first thing Becket's wife had said all day.

"Pirates?" Abigail stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "I should love to be a pirate!"

"You ain't got the goods to be a pirate, love." Alfhild glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they be wantin' more'n what you can give them!" Myra said. After an exchange of glances between her and Alfhild, the two burst out laughing.

"I believe this is quite the inappropriate topic to hear from such young ladies." Violet fanned herself casually.

"You're all thinking it!" Alfhild said apologetically.

"We're just sayin' it!" Myra laughed along with Alfhild.

"Well if you will all excuse us," Elizabeth and Violet stepped forwards as Elizabeth spoke, "We've had quite the journey and are going to go freshen up upstairs." The two women walked past the group and up the stairs.

"And it is best if we go and get our luggage from the ship." Jack and Will both walked out the door back to the carriage. Jack pulled Myra and Alfhild aside before leaving.

"Listen loves, I have two very important jobs for you."

"Aye Captain Sparrow?" They asked in unison.

"I need you to get the girl with the hair, the…"

"Curly hair?" Myra asked to jack's odd hand movements.

"Aye, that one! Get her ready to, er, go on a little Vacation with Uncle Jack."

"But Captain Sparrow, aren't you her-"

"No! I'm Uncle Jack!" He cut Alfhild off.

"Okay then, get the girl ready and?" Myra asked.

"Stay in the kitchen and wait for further instructions."

"Will do, Captain Jack." Alfhild said.

"I'll get the girl ready," Myra said after Jack left.

"And what, you're to leave me in the kitchen all alone?"

"I'll come back."

"Oh, thank you, you're so _generous." _Alfhild hissed sarcastically at Myra.

"You're welcome, mate." Myra took off after Charlotte, who had gone back upstairs after the rest of the group had split and gone back into the dining room for more tea. Alfhild walked into the kitchen sulkily, swearing under her breath.

Myra walked downstairs back into the dining room where the governor and the rest of the remaining guests were seated. She sat down on the chair's arm next to the governor and leaned in heavily on his shoulder.

"Lovely girl, mate, but the nanny- not quite up to par if you catch me drift. Fire her. Soon."

"Excuse me, Miss, but where are William and Ja- George." He quickly corrected himself.

"Out at the ship pickin' up luggage like 'e said 'e was."

"Very well."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be goin' back into the kitchen." Myra went back into the kitchen where Alfhild was waiting.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I was warmin' the governor up to me, he'll learn to like you too though, so don't be jealous."

"You are impossible."

"What? He's not married."

"Myra!"

"What?"

"He's old, probably about to die. He's rich. He's powerful. You're a genius!"

"Ladies." Jack snuck into the room, dressed like his old self, beard and all.

"Yes?" The two girls straitened up, waiting for orders.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothin'."

"Good. Our dear William is outside with some lady friends. In about a minute, this house will be under siege by an angry crew of female p…p…pir-"

"Pirates?"

"Aye, that's the word. Anyways, we'll be under siege in a matter of minutes."

"Well, the household has to know, don't they Myra?"

"Indeed they do, Alfhild. Let's go do what we do best."

"Myra?"

"Alfhild?"

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two women gathered up their skirts and headed for the kitchen door. They stood for a moment, exchanged glances, then ran to the dining room screaming.

_"PIRATES!"_

"Pirates!" Beckett jumped to his feet.

"Where?"

"Come, hurry, we must escape!" The two women led the rest of the group out to the main entry way.

"I'll go warn the girls upstairs!" Myra ran up after the girls.

"MYRA! No!"

"I must."

"Tis too dangerous!"

"I must do my duty." She continued after the girls upstairs, holding back a ferocious fit of laughter.

"Is she well?"

"She's scared of pirates." Alfhild lied quickly. She ushered the governor and the others to the front door. She ran a few steps ahead and opened the door. Then, she screamed.

**A/N: (GASP) A CLIFFHANGER! Yes, a cliffhanger. BWAHAHAHAHA-hehehehe-(cough cough choke choke)… Don't worry though, we're going to go see DMC later and we'll come back with a fresh new wave of random-hyper-pirate-epiphany-ness. W00h00, I just made a new word. Epiphany-ness. Fuuuun.**


	6. Augusta Gone

**A/N: w00w00! Techno pirate music! That'll help us get back into a hyper active state of pirate-y goodness mind…or…um…whatever I'm trying to stay…say…eh, back to the story:**

Standing in the door way was William Turner in his usual pirate clothes, no longer a blacksmith or the husband of a governor's daughter. Following him was a group of the female pirates from Violet's crew.

"William Turner. I should have known." Beckett went to draw his sword, completely oblivious to the fact that his wife had fainted and was laying on the floor of the room.

"You do know your wife is…" Will pointed to Mrs. Beckett.

"Eh, leave her. She's a bloody nagger. Nags me about everything. Everything I say annoys her."

"Everything you say falls under the category of very annoying." The group spun around to face Captain Jack Sparrow, standing in the doorway in his usual pirate pose, the rest of Violet's crew behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"What do you want _Captain_?" Beckett sneered.

"Something you lot have that belongs to me."

"Eh-hem." They all looked to see Violet and Elizabeth at the staircase with Myra. They were both in their pirate outfits, brandishing swords.

"I believe she belongs to us."

Beckett laughed when he saw Charlotte coming down behind Myra, realizing they meant to take the girl. "What, is she your daughter?"

"NO! She's…she's me niece."

"She's your daughter you bugger." Violet spat at Jack. Greenlee stared goggle-eyed at Violet.

"This girl? Your daughter?" Beckett started laughing again. "Jack Sparrow, the captain of a notorious crew of pirates, the father to this poor girl? Oh, daddy, before you go and steal that ship, why don't you read me a story?"

Becket stopped laughing when Jack pointed his pistol at his face.

"What story am I to be reading, Beckett?"

"None…"

"Well, then we'll be taking the girl and getting on our way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you get away with that." Becket drew his sword.

"Do you think it wise? Crossing blades with a crew of pirates?"

"Pirates!" The nanny came rushing down the stairs. "I should so love to- AH! You're JACK SPARROW!"

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" She flung herself at the startled pirate.

"Please Mister Sparrow! Please let me join your crew!"

"I'd love to, but there are no female pirates." Will pretended not to notice Violet fingering the trigger on her gun.

"Then…who are these girls?" She motioned to the crew.

"They're my girlfriends."

Even Will could not pretend to not notice Elizabeth struggling to keep Violet's gun from being pointed at Jack.

"I…" The nanny stopped and looked teary-eyed at Jack before she ran out into the street crying.

"Aw, the little girl doesn't have the goods," Alfhild and Myra said sarcastically in unison as she ran by them. Will gave them a stern glare, and they gave him an apologetic puppy-eyed look. When he turned to go to Elizabeth, Alfhild and Myra payed way too much attention to his backside.

"Well then let's tie up this crew and leave," Jack said, motioning to the crew. They set about tying up the group, but Myra and Alfhild got to the governor first.

"Aw, he's so cute. Can we keep him Alfhild?"

"Myra, what did I tell you about the poor governor?"

"Um…old, dying, rich, powerful, good job?"

"I said nothing of the sort…" she looked at the governor flirtatiously.

"Yes, yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Myra!"

"Alfhild!"

"What are you two fighting over?" Elizabeth walked over.

"She says I don't get to keep the governor!"

"What?" Elizabeth looked at Myra.

"She doesn't get to keep the governor...free. Mister Sparrow's orders are to tie him up!"

"Ah. Sorry father, but we have to."

"It's alright Elizabeth." He sighed as Myra and Alfhild tied him up.

"You can thank me later," Alfhild said, tying the knot. As Myra slinked away she whispered into the governor's ear, "Them knots are extra loose, love."

"Thank you," he said, trying to avoid any more contact than was necessary with the somewhat psychotic pirate chicks.

"Well." The two started to walk away when Elizabeth grabbed them both by the ear.

"If I ever hear you two going around trying to seduce my father again, I'll shoot you both on the spot."

"Yes Missus Spa-"

"Missus Turner!" Alfhild quickly corrected. Elizabeth let them go and followed Will back down to the ship. Myra and Alfhild snuck back down with the rest of the crew. By the time thy got there, all hell was breaking loose on board the ship.

"My baby!" Violet screamed at Norrington, who was left to guard the ship in the absence of the pirate crew.

"She's right here," Jack said, pointing to Charlotte.

"I mean the other one! AUGUSTA!"

"Oh…that one…Where is she?"

"She's gone!"

"Oh dear."

"You!" she turned her rage to Norrington. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I was, but I was attacked from behind."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure, I was attacked from behind."

"Imbecile. We have to go and find her."

"Are there any clues as to who may have taken her?" Will asked.

"I was after Blackbeard's treasure." Jack laughed, oblivious to the possibility that this was, indeed, the reason why they were attacked.

"Blackbeard?" Violet turned on him. "You were going after BLACKBEARD'S

treasure! When you had two daughters!"

"I didn't know about them."

"Oh, Jaques."

"Jack, if you will."

"No, I don't believe I will, _Jaques." _ She then proceeded into a very long French dialogue that made most of the navy crew glad they did not know French; as they suspected it was a long string of swear words. It was occasionally interrupted by Jack's outbursts of "I am not!", "I didn't…", "How dare you!", and "It was an accident!".

"What is she saying?" Will asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, we'd better get to finding this kid." Jack backed away from Violet slowly.

"Yes, yes we will."

And so the orders were set, the bearings given, and the crew set sail for Blackbeard's last known location.


	7. Stowaways

**A/N: We're back to our hyper-active semi-psychotic pirate-loving selves. W00h00 for us. Next chapter, which I'm trying to write but I'm being continually attacked be a small, hyper, jumpy dog (for those of you who can't figure it out, I'm sitting here writing this on Andi's computer with her sitting next to me usually dictating what I write):**

"Ugh…" Elizabeth moaned between waves of sickness. Whether it was sea sickness or morning sickness was yet to be determined by the crew.

"I told you we were not made to manage a cross-Atlantic voyage." Norrington stood at the forecastle with Violet, who was watching Elizabeth.

"The crew has never been on such a long journey. I don't believe it is wise to continue our voyage."

"Norrington, my daughter is out there some where. Out on that wide open sea. Are you suggesting I turn us about merely because your men do not wish to sail any farther? Is my daughter to die merely because you and your lazy bastards don't think you can work? My crew has never made such a voyage on such a weak ship nor with such an unwilling crew, and yet they do not complain."

"Captain Black, I am insulted."

"As am I. I'd have thought that you'd put a little more- ah- faith into a crew of experienced sailors."

"Experienced sailors? Or merciless thieves unafraid of breaking the law?"

"Ah, both Norrington. Both."

"Land ho! Land ho!" A cry came from the crow's nest.

"There!" Violet pointed to a shadow appearing on the horizon.

"Well, is it Africa?"

"Of course it's Africa, what else would it be?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Of course you aren't, imbecile males…You! Myra! What colors do they fly?"

"Uh…" Myra took a spyglass from the deck and looked for the flag. "It's hard to say, but it looks to be of British origins."

"Oh, the lovely British gits." Violet said.

"Aye." Jack stepped out on deck between Violet and Norrington. "That's what

I've been saying for years but no one wants to listen to good old Jack now, do they?"

"Why would anyone consider anything you have to say worth anything?" Norrington asked.

"I love you more and more and more with every insult." Violet said, ignoring Jack's sad-puppy look.

"Is there a plan of action, Captain?" Jack spat out the last word like it was some kind of swear he did not want to be heard saying.

"Yes. We raid the fort, take the gold, free the slaves, see who wants to sign on the account. Maybe you'll find yourself a new crew. Once that's done, we find out where the bloody hell Blackbeard is."

"Perhaps said pirate is already on his way over and all we have to do is sit and wait off shore for him?"

"Do you think that's the case?"

"I do. But then again, why would anyone consider anything I have to say worth anything?"

"Oh, my Jaques, you have not changed a bit."

"We all change, love."

"I'll leave now." Norrington walked down the deck to try and help Elizabeth.

"Again, you call me love."

"I do."

"Jaques, you know I'm captain of this ship."

"Yes."

"And I am perfectly capable of performing a marriage ceremony."

"You are, but as it were, the Turners are already together."

"I was not speaking of those two pirates, Jaques."

"Oh."

"Jaques."

"You…You're not just here for the girls, are you?"

"No, to say I was would be to taste a lie."

"You've spent all these years trying to find me so you could talk me into settling down?"

"Aye."

"I'm a pirate. There is no 'settling' to be done here, as it were."

"Jaques-"

"You have to daughters to take care of."

"Who's to say we can't take care of them? Who's to say we can't raise them to our ways?"

"They're just two little girls."

"I live on a ship with a crew made entirely of female pirates. Can our daughters not join their ranks, become pirates? Or do you not care for your own two daughters?"

"Listen to me, love, and listen well. I have chosen the life of a pirate. And there are days when it is a choice I regret. I have no home. No one to love. Nothing but what I can take from others. I do not want them to know the loss, the sorrow; I do not want them to know the pain and suffering of having nothing. So please, say what you will about it. But do not, under any circumstances, tell me I do not love these girls."

"Why Jaques, I've almost forgotten that you've had a sensitive side. But you're wrong."

"How so?"

"You have me to love. I have always been here for you. Whether you've seen it or not."

"Your point being?"

"We can run away together, the four of us! A pirate family, we can be such a thing. All four of us, we'll be together! And we'll make sail; travel to the farthest horizon and beyond! Freedom, Jaques, freedom!"

"I know you want us to give them everything we have. But proper society has more to offer than that which has seduced the likes of us."

"Captain!" Alfhild ran up. "We're approaching the main fort. What do we do?"

"Jack, we will finish this conversation at a later time."

"It's a date."

"Strike their colors and canvas over the main guns, leave them out. Half of Norrington's crew comes with us. Elizabeth, you should stay. I'll go with you, Mister George Albatross."

"Oh not that again."

"Yes, that again. Everybody! Into position."

The crew scrambled around on deck and below, preparing he ship for battle or preparing to go into the fort. Elizabeth was sent below decks, while William and Jack dressed for their parts as rich noblemen of Britain. Violet also dressed as a British Lady, wife of George Albatross.

"Let's get this show on the road." Violet followed Will, Jack, and Norrington up to the fort, followed by half of Norrinton's crew. They were allowed access into the fort and were soon drinking merrily with the owner of the fort, who was getting steadily drunker as the hours of the evening passed. Will, in light of his previous rum experiences, had very little to drink.

"Well, I think it's time we discussed you reasons for coming," The fort's owner said, setting his rum down.

"Yes. Well, we want you to surrender all the treasure you have within the walls of this fort and we want you to free all the slaves you have in your holding cells." The men merely laughed at Violet, until she pulled her gun and pointed it at the fort's owner.

"A lady is to be holding me hostage? She can't even hold the gun up in position."

"Who's to say I was aiming for your heart?" His face went pale, and then the rest of the men drew swords and pistols.

"By the way, if you look out the window, we have all our cannons trained on this fort and if you make an attempt to escape, we'll blow you all to bits." Within half an hour the ship was sitting heavier in the water with the wait of the gold and another twenty ex-slaves had signed onto the account.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now we get away from shore. We have to get away from here, and now." Violet led the crew and the ship around a point on the coast, away from the view of the ship sailing into the port, _Queen Anne's Revenge_ in black paint across her hull.

While Violet and the rest were raiding the fort, Myra and Alfhild had their own

pirating to do. They snuck off the ship and were hiding in bushes along the shore when the raid was going on. When the Queen Anne's revenge pulled into the port, they agreed to sneak on board. They were hiding in the cargo hold arguing.

"What's going on?" Myra asked, scared.

"I don't know, but there's plenty of commotion out on deck." Alfhild said.

"Are we moving? I think we're moving."

"I don't know, let's go find a porthole." The two searched and found a hole in the side of the ship.

"Uh…that's open water."

"We're out at sea, Myra."

"How far out are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"They don't know we're missing. Alfhild, they don't know we left. They may not come back for us."

"Calm down."

"We're going to die here. They'll find us, use us for their manly purposes, and then they'll kill us! We'll be shark bait."

"Stop it! We are getting out of here alive and-"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are, Myra. Think, what would Jack do in this situation?"

"I have no bloody clue!"

"Well-"

"I think he'd-" The two turned to see Abigail, the nanny, there behind them.

"Abigail! What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I stowed away."

"I see that. How'd you get on this ship?"

"I stowed away."

"I know. How-"

"I stowed away on the other ship. And then I followed you."

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to be a pirate."

"Well, congratulations," Myra said hysterically, "We're all going to die and-"

"MYRA! Shut up for a minute, please. You're not helping."

"What do we do?"

"We hide, and the next chance we get, when we next land, we get off this ship."

"Will that work?" Myra asked.

"As long as we don't get caught." The three girls all turned around, terror imprinted on their faces when they heard the fourth voice, a male.

"Too late for that."

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger…w00h00. It's now 11:45 at night, the third night we're working on this story.**


	8. Augusta Found

Myra, Alfhild, and Abigail struggled as the man from the crew dragged them up onto the main deck, where most of the crew was assembled from the previous quick turn back out to sea.

"My my, have we a couple of stowaways?" The captain stepped forward.

"Aye Captain Blackbeard. Found them in the cargo hold."

"Well, throw them to the sharks!"

"Wait!" Abigail said. "You can't throw any of us away. We're talented!"

"What?" Myra and Alfhild said at the same time as Blackbeard.

"Yes, they sing!"

"We sing?" The two looked at each other, then at Blackbeard. "Aye, we sing."

"We've no need for singers on board this ship."

"Ah, well, then it's a god thing you've got good old Abigail here," Myra said.

"Looks like you've got the goods to be a pirate after all," Alfhild said.

"I do?"

"Yes," Alfhild hissed.

"What?"

"You're going to save us. Just go along with it." Myra whispered.

"So," Alfhild sidled up to Blackbeard, throwing away any regard for his personal space. "It's somethin' else ye be wantin' from us ladies, aye?"

"Hey! I'm thirsty!" Augusta had snuck up onto the deck.

"Come here, love," Myra pulled Augusta over to her, hiding her from the men. "Stay away from them pirates, bad news I tell you…"

"Yes, it be something else I'm wantin' from ye." Blackbeard grinned.

"Hm, not quite love. You see, you'd love to have a flower, wouldn't you? If we were said flowers?"

"Aye, I think I would,"

"But not if two of those said flowers have been…de-pedaled, as it were."

"You mean to say…"

"Aye."

"May I inquire as to the lucky enough pirate who's done such a thing?"

"Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That mother's son? He's…"

"You know him?"

"Yes."

"Good man. Good in…never mind." Meanwhile, Myra was attempting to distract Augusta from the present conversation taking place before their very eyes.

"But the one, dear old Abby? She's new. Brand new, as it were."

"Really?"

"Yes. Never even kissed a man before. You can show her the ropes." This got a laugh from both Blackbeard and his men.

"As long as you take it easy. You won't scare her; she'll come to you on her own. She's…always loved pirates." Alfhild slid even closer to the pirate captain. "Loved pirates…always wondered what it would be, to be with a pirate. You'd be doing each other a favor, really."

"Well then."

"Wait for the night, moonlight's a big turn-on for her since the whole Isla del Muerta fiasco."

"Anything else?"

"Myra, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well then it's settled. That one stays; the other two go over board."

"What!" Alfhild began to panic. "What about-"

"We don't need your artistic services. You two have been spoiled. What are you good for?"

"We babysit!" Myra stepped in.

"What?"

"We can watch the girl, Augusta."

"It only takes one to watch a girl."

"Yes, but it takes two to watch a girl as crazy as this one." As if right on a pre-planned cue, Augusta ran up to Blackbeard and kicked him in the shins, then ran off only to be chased by Myra.

"Difficult child. You'll be needin' two of us." Alfhild ran after Myra. The two ended up in a cell in the brig, and spent the rest of the afternoon plotting ways to get themselves and Augusta off the ship.

**A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, but we're updating as much as we can. W00w00, sugar! W00w00! Pirates! We just saw DMC again, so now we're very very happy.**


	9. The Escape

**A/N: We're bored/hyper/pulled-an-all-nighter-so-we're-really-tired-and-delirious/ and we just read the stupidest Pirates story ever and so we're feeling really good about ourselves and our own story. Chapter…uh…9:**

"How in the name of Davey Jones are we to get off this ship?" Alfhild paced in circles around the dingy cell, much to the dismay of Myra, who was greatly aggravated by such movements.

"There's plenty we can do."

"What? We can submit to their will only to be violated and then thrown to the sharks. We can sit here and pray the crew we snuck away from notices we're missing. Or we can find our own way out, right?"

"Yes, yes, exactly."

"How, Myra? How do we do it?"

"That I don't know."

"Think, Myra! Think!"

"Aha! I've got it!"

"What?"

"We… it may involve quite a bit of flirtin'."

"Flirtin' is what I can do."

"So, here's the plan! We seduce the guard."

"Easy."

"Then we knock him out."

"That may be harder."

"Then we steal one of them boats!"

"Commandeer a longboat? From on deck? That may be hard."

"Aye, and we'll pray we're not too far from land."

"Aye."

"Well then, I'll seduce the man, you conk him out, we'll sneak out at night and then we'll steal a longboat and make for shore!"

"Done!" So the girls sat and waited for the nighttime shift to come, where it would be easy to sneak away and be long gone by morning. When the sun finally set over the water, Alfhild slinked up to the door where the guard was sitting.

"Hello, love."

"Uh…hi."

"What's a big, strong, tough guy like you doing down here in this deep, dark, dingy little cell?" Alfhild giggled for effect as the guard straightened up, looking embarrassed and pleased at her comments.

"Well, somebody has to guard you two."

"And so they send the biggest, handsomest strongest man down here to _watch _over us?"

"Yes, yes they did."

"What a brave Captain, to send you down…" He blushed at Alfhild's teasing.

"So, how'd you get muscles like this?" she giggled while feeling his flexed biceps. "Hm, so strong…" Myra snuck up behind the unaware man and hit him in the back of the head with a chair.

"Myra!"

"What?"

"Why are you running around knocking out the handsome men?"

"Honey, we're sneaking out, remember?"

"Oh yeah…Aw, but he was better looking than the rest…"

"I know, but we have to go now." The two took the swords he had on him and ordered Augusta, who had watched the whole charade with deep interest, to stay behind and run for the boats first chance she got. The crew their swords and ran on deck screaming bloody murder and waving swords around like lunatics.

What they did not know was that while they were seducing the guard and plotting their escape, Captain Violet Black and Jack Sparrow, who was captain only in his mind, were also planning a daring rescue mission along with Will and a few other female pirates.

And so the two females ran out on deck, brandishing their swords and screaming like heathens. However, they stopped when they saw jack, Violet, Will, and a few other crew members.

"Jack, love…" Alfhild said confusedly.

"Myra! Alfhild! What are you two doing here?"

"We're saving ourselves…what are you doing here?"

"We're rescuing you…"

"We're perfectly capable of saving ourselves." Myra said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well then, we'll be on our way."

"No! Wait, come save us Jack!" Myra said in a panic.

"Well if you'll just be givin' us the three girls, we'll be on our way," Jack said, tipping his hat to Blackbeard.

"Which three be you wantin?"

"There are more than three?" Jack looked at Blackbeard suspiciously.

"Oh good! Mister Sparrow!"

"Holy Wench! It's you!" Jack jumped at the sound of Abigail's voice.

"Holy…wench?" Will looked confusedly at Jack.

"Nothing! She's…never you mind. Girl, how'd you get here?"

"I stowed away! Just like a good pirate."

"Pirate my ass," Violet fingered her pistol lovingly as she mumbled to no one in particular.

"What was that? And who are you?" Abigail looked at Violet.

"I'm Captain Black, mate," Violet said, getting in Abigail's face.

"No you're not."

"Yes she is," Myra said as Violet pulled her gun, "And she won't hesitate to shoot."

"But there are no female pirates."

"Then who are they?" Violet gestured to the crew with her free hand.

"Jack Sparrow's girlfriends?"

"What!" Violet roared as she cocked the gun.

"I wish love," Jack said, flinching as Violet slapped him.

"What?" he asked, just before Elizabeth slapped him as well. It was then that Myra and Alfhild both slapped Jack as well.

"What in bloody-"

"Everybody else was doin' it," Alfhild said defensively.

"Excuse me," Blackbeard stepped forwards. "But exactly which three be you wantin'?

"These three," Jack gestured to Augusta, Alfhild, and Myra.

"What about me?" Abigail said.

"If you're such a good pirate, get out of it yourself." Violet put her pistol away and walked over to pick up her daughter.

"Well now that we've established who's bein' taken, what's the price you'll pay?"

"Price? What would a lovely man such as yourself want with these fine young ladies?...Don't answer that…" Jack thought about the situation for a minute before carefully choosing his words.

"We both know what it is I want from you and we both know it's the reason you took the girl. Now how about this- you give me the three girls, and I'll sail away, with the promise that I, Captain Jack Sparrow, will not touch a single piece of your said treasure."

"I don't believe you, and you should know your word has come to be useless in these parts."

"Teddy." The two crews turned to see Violet talking to an increasingly aggravated Augusta.

"What is it, love?" Violet asked.

"I want my teddy. I won't leave without teddy."

"Oh dear god…where's the teddy bear?" Jack asked frantically of Blackbeard.

"Why do you need to know?"

"She may look like an angel."

"Hardly," Blackbeard said, rubbing the spot on his shin where he had earlier been kicked.

"But when she loses certain items, say her teddy for instance…she's not quite good to have around, as it were, savvy?"

"A teddy bear? Like this raggedy old thing?" he pulled an old-looking worn down thing that may have been a bear at one point in time but was now definitely unrecognizable.

"Teddy!" Augusta said.

"Well, there's no use for it." Blackbeard threw it over his shoulder, straight into the water.

"TEDDY!" Augusta screeched like a banshee, and even Violet had a time of holding her back.

"You shouldn't have done that you brainless git," she said between struggles and yells of anger from the girl.

"Turn the boat around!" Jack yelled, running to the rail.

"What?" Blackbeard asked. "You re in no position to be demanding of any-" he stopped when Augusta, who had broken free of her mother, sunk her teeth into the bruise she'd left in his leg. He tried kicking her, but she had spun loose and stood before him, breathing like a bull.

"On behalf of the high queen of England, I demand that you turn this boat about at once."

"The queen of England? How long have we been chummy with her?" Jack looked at his daughter confusedly.

"The queen? We take no orders from the queen of anywhere." Blackbeard was now beyond angry at the girl.

"What's going on?"

"How in god's name did you get there so fast?" Blackbeard looked at the rail by which Charlotte was standing, but did a double-take when he realized that Augusta was standing right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte looked at her sister.

"HE threw teddy overboard," she said, still as enraged as a wounded rhinoceros.

You shouldn't have done that," Charlotte said gasping. "You're a stupid, stupid man."

"Why I ought to-"

"Ought to what, exactly?" Violet stood facing him, her pistol at his face and her sword aimed at a considerably lower spot.

"Turn the ship about," he said. "Pick up that bear." The crew got busy turning the ship around and picking the bear up while Violet and her crew, along with Jack, Will, Charlotte, Augusta, Myra, and Alfhild all stood watch over Blackbeard. Alfhild, however, shirked her guarding duties when the guard from the brig woke up and stumbled on deck.

"Sorry about that, love, but we had to get away." Alfhild apologized. "But you do have really strong arms," she said, almost hopefully.

"Right." He walked away, but looked a bit happier then a few moments before.

Eventually the ship was turned and the bear retrieved, and Violet's crew returned to their ship.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love!" Alfhild said.

"Bye-bye, love!" Myra waved from Violet's ship. "Nice knowin' ya." She turned to Alfhild and they walked back below decks, laughing.


	10. The Dream

**Okay, this is the day you will always remember as the day you read about the day that Captain Jack Sparrow escaped from Blackbeard. During the night. I'm not makin' any sense at all, am I? Heheh, anyway…**

"Now what?" Violet said, having just put the girls to bed. She was in the captain's quarters with Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Alfhild, and Myra, who had fallen asleep.

"We are short on supplies," Will said.

"Perhaps we should wake Myra up first?" Alfhild asked. "She needs to know."

"But she's sleeping." Will said.

"That's the point of waking her up."

"Let her sleep. You two have had a rough time." Violet sat down, looking at Alfhild.

"Alright."

While they were debating whether or not to wake Myra up, they failed to notice her whimpering in her sleep…

_It was darker than it should have been at that time of night due to the heavy black rain clouds emptying themselves out onto the English street. Myra, a mere five years old, sat quietly as the man encouraged the horse they were riding across the bridge over the swelled river. Even when the frightened animal reared and took of at a frighteningly fast pace, she did not make a sound._

_They passed the house where they'd lived, the stables, the docks where the lucky ships were tied, the Oceanside where the unlucky ones were being pulverized by massive waves, the neighborhood places where Myra played with the locals._

_"Daddy," she mumbled as her father struggled to control the psychotic horse. _

_"Daddy, I'm sacred."_

_"Sh! Silence yourself, Myra."_

_She sat quietly again, looking past the now unfamiliar territory. She was never allowed to come this far from home, nor had she ever had the whim to. She stopped looking around when she saw the lightening flash against the tall turrets on the old-English castle where she now knew she was being taken._

_She'd heard of the place in stories told by the other children, a place so terrible, it was used by only the cruelest of parents as a threat to make their children behave. It was called an orphanage._

_Her father rode through the massive iron gates, straight up to the small doorway where someone was standing, hunched over a lamp, trying to keep it from going out._

_Myra clung to her father as he got off the horse, making sure to hold the reins so the scared animal wouldn't run._

_"Is this the child?" What Myra recognized to be a woman's voice asked._

_"Yes." Her father put Myra down n the ground, stooping down to look her in the eye._

_"You're going to stay here for a while, Myra."_

_"But daddy, no, please-"_

_"Listen to the lady, do as she says."_

_"Daddy!"_

_He ignored her pleas, and remounted his horse. Myra screamed for her father as she watched him ride away, but was too scared of the rain and lightening and thunder to chase him. She spun around when a cold hand gripped her shoulder. She found herself staring into the face of a horrible monster, with ugly green skin and horrible, burning red eyes. Myra screamed._

"She's whimpering," Will said, looking over at Myra, who was asleep in the chair.

"Wake her up," Alfhild said, with extreme urgency in her voice. "It'll be hell for

all of us if you don't."

Will shook her awake, and she cried on his shoulder for the better part of two minutes, while he sat uncomfortably avoiding Elizabeth's stare.

After the dream, she sat quietly while the rest discussed a plan of action, much less vocal then she usually was.

"As I was saying," Jack said, "Perhaps it would be best if we stopped at Madagascar for some supplies."

"Madagascar? But there's no forts there," Will said confusedly.

"No." Jack looked amused at Will's stupidity. "There are no _lawful_ forts there."

"What?"

"There's no French fort or British fort or any Spanish fort. But there are pirate forts."

"To Madagascar then?" Will asked.

"Good enough for me," Violet said.

"You good now, mate?" Alfhild asked of Myra when they were alone.

"Better now."

"The dream again?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have to find a way to get rid of these nightmares."

"Perhaps we'll take that compass."

"We know what we want, but not what will get us what we want. It may not work."

"We can try," Myra said defensively.

"Ah, I love pirate logic," Alfhild said laughing.


	11. To Madagascar, Then To?

"Are you sure there are forts here?" Will asked Jack. They were on the deck of the ship, looking up at the seemingly impossible to scale cliffs of the island.

"Yup."

"They're hidden?"

"Of course. Why do you ask? The Navy isn't supposed to be able to see it, and the locals dislike slave traders, reasonably."

"So they are there?"

"Yes."

"And the locals… I thought this was a pirate fort."

"Pirates come here, marry locals, we're all one big happy family."

"Is that so?"

"Aye."

"So we can get supplies?"

"Yes, mate. Supplies."

They went back to the rest of the crew and set about navigating the narrow and shallow passage to the beach where they could land. Once they had the ship safely tied down at low tide, they organized a search party to go ashore for supplies. Among the crew were Alfhild, Myra, Jack, Will, Violet, and a few of Violet's crew.

They followed Jack through the dense jungles just off the shore. The entire party was in awe as he followed what seemed to be an invisible trail through the jungle. He stopped them at a small clearing, and they saw multiple paths leading in different directions.

"Does anybody else have the feeling we're being watched?" Alfhild asked, looking around the clearing into the shadows.

"We are," Jack said.

"Oh, well that's so comforting," she said sarcastically.

"Pirates and people of Madagascar alike!" Jack said extravagantly. "We come in peace!"

"Any port in the storm!" Jack looked up to see a brightly colored yellow and blue parrot sitting in a tree- and talking.

"Cotton?" Jack asked the bird.

"Jack?" Gibbs stepped out of the shadows.

"Gibbs!"

"Jack!"

The old friends greeted and soon many other members of Jack's old crew and some of the Madagascar natives had come out of the trees and were greeting the party.

"Who are the extra people, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Pirates."

"But, it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard."

"It's not in your best interest to be saying that right here and now," Jack said, casting a nervous glance at Violet, who was happily talking to Anna-Maria.

"She's…"

"Yes, yes she is."

"Jack, are there…"

"Little ones?"

"Are there?"

"Two."

"Two? My my, Jack, I didn't see you as being a family man type."

"I'm not," Jack said defensively.

"Then how are there-"

"Accident!"

"Is that so? And what does she think of you?"

"I'm a no good dirty rotten pirate, not suitable to father her children."

"But you did."

"That's what I keep saying."

"Well Jack, what brings you to Madagascar?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Well, after we split up in Tortuga Ana-Maria got wind of some place where pirates were still welcome, a place better than Tortuga and les likely to be raided by the Navy in the very near future. So we took of, ended up here."

"I didn't see another ship."

"We disassembled it, made our homes here, on the island."

"You did what to your ship?"

"We took it apart."

"You took a ship apart?"

"Aye, Jack, we did."

"Why?"

"To make homes here on the island."

"But what about the sea?"

"Jack, the world is changing. There is no more room for people like us."

"Like us?"

"Piracy, Jack. We can't stay on the open ocean. There's nothing left for us. We chose to make our lives here, in freedom. With the people. Live out our days in peace."

"I see."

"So Jack, what does bring you here?"

"We're after treasure, as it were."

"Treasure? There's not a lot of swab about these parts, except that what is already owned by men."

"Precisely."

"You mean to tell me you're going after another man's treasure? Jack, it's a fool's errand!"

"Good thing I'm no fool."

"Who's?"

"Blackbeard's," Jack said casually as he examined his sword.

"Blackbeard's?!"

"Aye? What do you say, mate? Ready for one last adventure on the high seas?"

"You have the room?"

"We've got some Navy members occupying the space, but they can be taken care of."

"Well then, I'm inclined to acquiesce to your request."

**A/N: So, we're coming towards the ending of the story….mmm, yes, very soon now! MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Stick To The Code

Norrington stood on the beach, cursing at the pirates under his breath. Jack had left him on the beach with his men, and he was infuriated at the indignity of him being left stranded on a beach with a bunch of natives who laughed at him being in his long johns, seeing as Sparrow saw fit to take his fancy Navy suit again for masquerading purposes.

He swore and yelled like no Navy man ever should. Those damned pirates had taken a lot from him. And now they had taken his dignity along with his clothing. He hated those bloody pirates.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled. "We're coming up on the island."

"Perfect."

With skillful maneuvering that could only come from an experienced seaman like Captain Jack Sparrow, the ship ended up landing on the beach of an island where Jack knew the treasure of Blackbeard to be hidden. The Violet's crew and Jack's crew all went ashore, following Jack who looked to have no idea where he was going.

He eventually stumbled upon a cave entrance where the rest of the crew refused to enter.

"It's dark. It's dangerous. We can't go in." Will stood firm, but the rest of the crew elected to follow their unusual captain inside the cave.

"I don't much like the dark," Alfhild muttered. Myra merely gulped. It was a large entrance, and it allowed enough light in for them to see a little way in.

"Precisely, how do we know that there's treasure in this cave! It's dark, it's dangerous-"

"So I've heard."

"The point is we may be walking into some unseen danger, all for a treasure that may not even be there! How do you know that the treasure is there?"

"Because, mate. It's one of those things I merely know."

"But Jack-"

"Trust me."

Will looked at Jack and sighed. As strange as he was, he was a good man and he did tell the truth…sometimes.

"Well, for what it's worth," Violet said, walking to Jack's side, "I trust him."

"Well then, let's go in." They all lit torches and followed Jack deeper into the cave. They seemed to walk on forever. Will looked to Elizabeth, who was at his side. She was definitely showing now, but she wasn't…she was more beautiful now than she ever was as the slim and adorable Governor's daughter.

He looked up to find that Jack had disappeared. He went around a corner and almost dropped his torch.

The place was a massive underground cavern, built like a room in a house. It was an enormous chamber, filled to the brim with treasure of all sorts- mountains of gold and silver doubloons, piles of rubies and emeralds and sapphires and pearls, chests full of clothes from every nation possibly imagined, containers of spices and rare herbs from the wildest corners of Asia, rare rugs and tapestries and paintings from all over Europe, and enough jewelry to fill the royal chambers of the bloody Queen of England. He found himself in awe of the chamber, with its masses of plunder.

"But Jack," Violet said, walking away from the rest of the crew to her friend who stood alone, "You promised that you wouldn't touch a single piece of the man's treasure."

"That I did, love. And I won't."

"What mean you?"

"Violet, go pick up that crown over there, with the sapphires." Violet gave Jack a questioning stare, but proceeded to pick up the crown.

"Now I promised to Blackbeard that I wouldn't touch a single piece of his treasure," Jack said, waltzing over to Violet in his own strange way. "And that," he said pointing to the crown she had picked up, "Is the single piece I won't touch."

"Oh I love piratical logic, Jack!"

"Oh yes, and I do love you, my dear."

"What?"

"Violet, love. Admit it, I am. We're perfect for each other."

"Jack," she said, searching his eyes for some sign of proof that he did not mean what he was saying. She found only a hint of fear and vulnerability, two things she was positive she would not see from him again.

"Jack, this is so…sudden…"

"Gibbs said…well he was…"

"Right?"

"Yes, right…about piracy being…or rather becoming…obso…"

"Obsolete?"

"Aye."

"And you think it better to retire with me and the girls, rather than continue such acts in a place where they will no longer be welcomed."

"Aye."

"So you're using me as an excuse to be granted clemency by the government? Are you to tell me that you will use your own daughters as an excuse to keep the Navy off your tail? So this is all a lie to you? Claiming false affection again just for your own damned benefits?!"

"No, no it's not like that," He said, looking more uncomfortable with the situation. "I…Violet, I do love you. And the girls. I may not be the best of father figure, but we can settle down, outside the law…in Madagascar, if you wish it. We can raise them to go into good English society and we can live out our days in peace…together…"

"Jack Sparrow," she said, stepping closer to him.

"Captain?"

"Au contraire, monsieur Jacques. I am still Captain, savvy?"

"Right."

"Jack, are you serious about all this?"

"Aye."

"Well then, Ana-Maria told me of some empty huts up north…" she smiled suggestively.

While that conversation was going on, the rest of the crew was having a field day with loading up on treasure. Will stayed close to Elizabeth, marveling the wonder that he was soon to experience. The joys of parenting were new to him, no duh, but… he was still overjoyed at the idea of being the father, especially if it was of Elizabeth's children.

"Jack Sparrow!"

Blackbeard's voice rang over the heads of the crew, causing vibrations in the high ceiling of the room where the treasure was.

"Captain, if you please-" Jack's head popped up from behind one of the massive piled of treasure, and he climbed up over the top to address Blackbeard.

"Captain or not, you're a bloody liar!"

"Liar? How so?"

"You swore you wouldn't trust a piece of my treasure!"

"Aye," Jack said, motioning to the piece Violet was holding, "And that's the piece I won't touch."

Blackbeard gave an almost inhuman roar, drawing his sword and preparing to charge Jack. His crew also drew their weapons, and looked more than ready to kill everyone in the room who wasn't one of them. Augusta and Charlotte flew behind Violet, who pulled out her sword and matched Blackbeard's gaze with an equally fierce one.

"Hate to interrupt the party," Elizabeth said huffing, clutching her belly and stumbling over to Blackbeard, "But we got somebody on the way and I am in NO condition to give birth with you lot here."

Blackbeard cringed, and Violet could see that he feared women's business more than anything.

"Perhaps a bit of something could be arranged," Violet said.

"Aye?"

"Let us and the ladies go, you have your way with our men. As in fighting, not…well… you know what I mean… unless you want to help Elizabeth give birth?"

Elizabeth screamed, exaggerating the pain in order to frighten Blackbeard. He wasn't stupid, but he WAS clueless.

"Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

Elizabeth and the females- Violet, her crew, Myra, Alfhild, Charlotte, and Augusta all trotted quickly out of the tavern. The men were left behind, as was the code.

**A/N: Holy COWS!!! Took us long enough. Well, it's the first time this semester we could get together, so- NOT OUR FAULT!!! Anyhow, epilogue: coming soon.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Finally, an epilogue! Not that anybody's actually reading our story anymore, but, whatever.**

Elizabeth smiled, holding her baby boy in her arms. He was a sweet little thing, and she already knew he would grow up to be just like his father- strong, confident, a good man. Violet smiled down on the two of them, having helped deliver him. She was happy, everyone was happy. The only thing missing was the men.

The girls laughed. They would have to talk their own way out of their own messes. Besides, this was all women's business. What purpose would they have but to get in the way of the children being born and the women helping the miracle happen? Nothing. Violet and Elizabeth agreed that it was better.

"Oy!" Myra yelled, closely followed by Alfhild's call.

"Men off the port-bow!"

Jack and Will stumbled on board, closely followed by a lot of very annoyed men from Jack's crew.

"What was that about?" Jack asked furiously.

"The children- they had to be safe." Violet stood staring at Jack, who looked very annoyed, indeed. Will had crossed over immediately to Elizabeth and his newborn son.

"William. But we call him Bill."

"After my father."

The entire room sat in silence as Will cried. It was the first, last, and only time Elizabeth had, is, or would ever see Will cry.

"All this work and I didn't even get any treasure out of it," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Violet said as Charlotte and Augusta stepped forward. From their wide belts they pulled out long diamond necklaces, strings of pearls, bags of jewels, and golden coins.

"You used my daughters to get treasure?!" Jack asked bewildered. "Why didn't I think of that?" But the surprises didn't stop there. Treasures were pulled from every crevice or hole in the dresses, belt, sword hilts, and hair bandanas of the girls. Apparently they were busy when Jack didn't notice.

"Treasure…"

"To be split evenly among the crew," Violet warned. "Or else terrible things will come."

"I… guess…" But Violet saw the depressed look in Jack's eyes as he realized the treasure wasn't all his. Well, the silver, gold, and jewels weren't. But as he told Will, not all treasure was silver and gold. As he stood on the deck of the ship he would come to share with Violet, looking at his two beautiful daughters and Will's new baby son, he knew this was true. Not all treasure is silver and gold.

**A/N: Whew, finally finished this story. YAY!!!**


End file.
